1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for executing print processing, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer is normally controlled by software referred to as a printer driver operated in a host computer. Roles of the printer driver are largely classified into two. One is a role of receiving print setting information from a user. For this role, the printer driver includes a user interface (UI) for receiving the print setting information. The other is a role of converting a rendering command from an application into print data (page description language: PDL) interpretable by the printer and transmitting the print data to the printer. Both roles are managed by an operating system (OS) in the host computer.
In addition, to request a user to input user input information such as a password at the time of printing, processing for displaying an input dialogue at the time of printing to wait for a user input and realizing confidential printing by using an input value is performed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-318779). However, depending on an environment of the OS, the input dialogue for receiving the user input information such as the password, described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-318779, may not be displayed to be easily recognized by the user at the time of printing. As a result, there is a possibility that the print processing may not be appropriately performed.